Dragon Ball: Wrath of The Saiyans
by MightySaiyanPrince
Summary: A band of Saiyans never got the " come home " message sent by Frieza and escaped the destruction of planet Vegeta. How will this affect the elite of Dragon Ball itself? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: From Death

And there he was. The mighty Prince of the Saiyan race. He was in pain. More than he had experienced in his life, matter of fact. His whole body ached. His armor, torn and dirtied. And his pride. Oh, his pride. It was hard for him; facing the facts. He wasn't going to defeat Frieza. He was going to die, and there was no way out of it. Blood ran down the corners of his mouth. He felt his last breath of fresh air was nearing. And suddenly, there was an interruption. "Frieza!", the man said. "Unhand him at once!" The icy tyrant turned his head slightly, finally getting a glimpse of what must be another suicidal maniac. "Who dares interrupt Lord Frieza?" he said, narrowing his eyes at the young man who had called him out. Meanwhile, Vegeta was still in a daze, the slightest thought becoming harder and harder to keep concentration on. "Niisan!" he heard from a distance. And suddenly, his mind went off. He was a child, watching his father put his only sibling into an attack ball. "Why must he be sent away, Father? " the young Vegeta asked.

Frieza then noticed the color of the man's hair: It was as black as the night sky. As well as other two men accompanying him: One, a tall, more lenient man, with two strands of hair falling down from his almost widow's peak - like hair style. The second, a shorter, muscular younger man, with no bangs at all, all the hair being messily kept-up like that of Prince Vegeta's. Frieza then noticed the insignia on the left side of the Royal - looking man's chestplate. He's seen it before... but where? And then he noticed the one element that gave away their origins:

A furry, money-like tail.

Saiyans...

As his father held up his second son, looking at him for the last time, his first born, a young, powerful child by the name of Vegeta, had asked him a question. "Why must he be sent away, Father? " the young Prince asked. His father only sighed as he put the baby in the small pod. "Because he's not like you, son."

"What do you mean, 'like me'?" the persistent 7 year old asked demandingly.

At that same moment, that same baby, from that same pod, was being asked a question of his own:

"Are you challenging me... Monkey?"

Having grown up over the last 30 years, been training all his life, being an heir to throne and becoming a Prince of the Saiyans as well, he had learned to make his own decisions. Learned to fight back. Learned to risk it all, if only for one small goal. And this goal, was quite a far reach from his standing point. So he stood proudly, staring down the face of death and ruin itself, and said in the most determined voice he had ever spoke in,

"If that is what it takes, then I will defeat you, or die trying!" Fists raised, aura shining bright as a Namekian sun, he dashed forward into battle, knowing full well he might not come out of this alive.

As the battle begun, all eyes were on the incredible display of power presented by the newcomers. All eyes, but those of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta's. He was still deep in thought. "What do you mean, 'like me'?"

The young Prince asked. "He is not strong like you, my son" the King begun, "And your place is here" The horrible onslaught continued as the icy tyrant continued to dodge each blow. "My place?" The boy asked.

"I believe that one day,"

The supposed leader of the Saiyan group throws a powerful right hook, missing the monster by mere inches.

"You will fulfill the legend,"

The taller, more masculine looking one, takes a horrible punch to the stomach, spitting blood. "Cyclone! No!" The leader yelled out hopelessly as he laid on the ground, bruised and broken.

"And free our race from Frieza's horrible reign."

"I'm sorry, Niisan, I failed you."

The vision suddenly stops, as if he had awoken from a nightmare. His eyes snap open, as his mouth quickly forms one word: "Tarble?"

The thing he saw after that, would haunt him for years to come.

Hey there, readers! On behalf of myself, I would like to apologize for the first few chapters. They are a bit short, and quite poorly written. But do not give up on this story.

Starting around chapter 3/4, it gets much better. The chapters will hopefully get around to 1,200 words per, and I will rewrite the first few later on.

As usual, I'd like to thank you all for reading, and remember to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Ascension

It was horrible. The terror the child had just witnessed was unbearable. Frieza had managed to take on 3 of the most powerful warriors he had ever seen! It had only taken about 10 minutes for him to render them all completely powerless. "Dad better get here soon..."

"Well, Vegeta. Looks like your little rescue mission has failed. Hahaha! " The tyrant laughed. Three men sat kneeling, each a good foot apart from each other. "And now you will see what happens when you go against the great Lord Frieza! " A smile grew on the frost demon's face as he extended his index finger toward the one called Cyclone.

"They will be punished for your wrongdoing, Vegeta. " The fiend then took aim, igniting his finger tip, making it glow a bloody red. The prince's eyes widened, knowing full well what was going to happen next.

"It was an honor fighting by your side, sire. "And as for you", the man said, turning head toward the frost demon, " You think you'll get what you want from this? You may be able to take our spirit. Break our bodies. But you will never. EVER. TAKE AWAY OUR PRI"- KSSSHHH!

There was silence. The only audible sound was the crash of a body hitting the earth. 'Damn you, you weak body!' The prince thought. 'How can I just lay here and watch them die! I never even knew their names, yet they seem so familiar to me. And now, because of me, because I was too weak, they are all going to die.' "Boy. Make yourself useful and remove this trash from my sight."

"How dare you." Tarble mumbled through tears, " You... you bastard! He wasn't just some garbage to throw down the street! He was a warrior! A true warrior, unlike you, you damn fool! You are nothing but a... a coward!" At that, the cold ruler laughed.

He then took aim once again, his finger becoming sheathed in that same red glow again. This time, aiming for the more masculine looking one. He had kept a straight face through the whole conflict. But now, his eyes were wet with tears. All was quiet. And suddenly, "LONG LIVE PRINCE VEGE"-FSSSKK! Vegeta was now trying to prop himself up, wanting so hard for the power his father had been telling about since he was a child to burst forth. He couldn't stand it: feeling useless. Especially now when the cold ruler had started smiling, a grin that seemed to almost be projected towards him.

"Vegeta, you weakling! What the hell is wrong with you! You're a super saiyan!" Then he was pulled back to reality by the laughter of the demon. "No, Vegeta. You are no Super Saiyan. You couldn't even save your own brother." His eyes widened. "Tarble..." he whispered.

"NIISAAAAAA"- KSSSHHH! Then there was silence. The faces of Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan were those of pure horror.

"N-No!" The Saiyan Prince was suddenly infuriated. "You're wrong Frieza! " His eyes were gone by now. All the rage that had been held inside through the years working for Frieza was being released.

" I,"

He was encapsulated in a beautiful, godly light. His hair, golden, and now standing on end.

"Am..."

Frieza then launched himself towards the Prince, a face of pure anger was growing.

"A SUPER SAIYAN! "


	3. Chapter 3: The Legend

It was warm; the liquid he floated in. But not even the soothing tickling feeling the bubbles gave were enough to calm the messy haired saiyan. All he did was try the hardest he could to imagine what was going on down there, when he felt it. 'Woah', the Saiyan exclaimed to no one but himself, 'Those three big power levels just... disappeared... Wow! Vegeta's power just exploded! I need to get down there! How much longer does this thing need?' An audible dinging sound could be heard from the machine, as if to answer Goku's question. Using a powerful wave of psychic energy, he blew right through the glass. "Woah man! This feels incredible!" 'Then I better get going, huh.' The hero thought. And then he blast straight through the ship's roof, heading straight for Vegeta's incredible power

The explosive was large enough to be mistaken for an Atomic Bomb. Just the force of the explosion was enough to throw frieza off course, flinging him through a mountain, destroying it. "What's happening, Piccolo!", The bald monk yelled to his large friend. "I'm not sure, but whatever this super saiyan thing is, it's as powerful as he expected." Krillin was being pushed back by the awesome might of the huge explosion. And suddenly, he was thrust off his feet. He was sent flying toward the large rock formation behind them. But just before impact, he was rescued by none other than the messy haired hero himself. "Hope I didn't miss anything guys."

"Daddy! Your back!"

In the smoke, was a figure. And as the smoke cleared, the figure became much more visible: It was Vegeta. The proud Saiyan Prince had ascended. His hair now stood on end, a bright yellow having taken place of it's usual black color. His muscles were bigger. He seemed to be about an inch taller as well. Frieza by then had returned to the battlefield. But it wasn't fear on his face. It was confusion. He had watched the whole event unfold, yet he hadn't understood what was going on. "So", the icy tyrant began, "Got some fight back into you, huh. What a shame. You were just a little too late to save your... brother was it? Oh well. I've grown quite bored. I believe it is time we say our good-byes, don't you?" His confusion had left his mind completely as he felt only the need to finish this and get back to more important things. But there was no fear in the proud Prince's eyes. Only excitement.

This bothered Frieza. He wasn't used to Vegeta being silent during a fight. 'Maybe he's finally understood that it's over...'

"Fool!" The prince said. "Do you not see what is in front of you?" He felt it. The strength. The massive pool of energy that has begun to flow freely throughout all his body. "How blind can you be, 'my Lord'? I have attained it. Finally. A power unforseen for a thousand years! I can feel it coursing through my veins." Then there was that horrible zinging sound of Frieza's death beam flying through the air. But it never made contact. The cold ruler watched in horror as the Super Saiyan Prince stood confidently, one arm outstretched, the palm of his hand smoking. He had deflected it. "That's impossible! No one is fast enough to stop that!" Frieza was now shaking with fear. And what's more, the Saiyan was now standing completely still. His eyes. Those Teel orbs were cutting right into his soul. "What... What are you!?" A wicked grin grew upon the Prince's face as he heard his cue. "Now you see it. I am all that you lived to flee from, so that you may live out the rest of your pathetic life in the safety of knowing the legend would never come to be. I am your end. Your one true fear."

"I am death, brought to life."


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Half

Days Earlier...

"Okay boys, you all know the drill." Said a man. This man was dressed in Royal Saiyan attire. As a matter of fact, this Saiyan was none other than Prince Tarble. He was pacing down a line of 10 other men. These men, were the last of the Saiyans.

"We were once a proud warrior race. We stood mighty over the rest of the universe. And then Frieza came along. Taking us as prisoners. Using us to do his dirty work. And then one day, he betrayed us. He killed millions of us. Countless lives were taken that day, and now we are all that remain. But today, we take back what once was ours!

Kabba, the plan, please. "

The taller man in the middle stepped out, a holographic projector in hand. He then pressed a green button, starting up the machine. A small, green planet showed up on the projector.

"This, is Planet Namek. A small green planet in the Northern Quadrant. We have received word that our lost Prince, Vegeta, is taking refuge on this planet. We have also received word that Frieza is there. We have decided to send a small attack force down to this Planet Namek. You 10, will be that attack force. Among you will our proud leader, Prince Tarble."

A loud gasp could be heard from the small task force. "Relax boys, this was his choice." The room was once again quiet.

Tarble stepped up in front again,

"Kabba, Kohlra, Kurrat, Daikin, and Taro. You are the Alpha Squad. You five will remain in the ship until I give the signal. Cyclone, Onius. You two will come with me. We are to return Prince Vegeta. After that, we will call in Alpha Squad. Do not engage Frieza. That is Alpha Squad's job. Once we have defeated Frieza, we will return to base on Zicor. Am I clear?"

"Sir yes sir! " They all answered in unison.

" What do we do if you don't... send the signal?" Kurrat asked hesitantly. Everyone knew what he meant.

" If I am to fall in battle, then do not attempt to rescue us in any way. You are to leave immediately. Do I make myself clear? "

"Y-yes, sir." The man said.

" And if Prince Vegeta is to fall in battle, Sire?" A younger man with scraggly hair, by the name of Daikin asked.

"Then we all die." Tarble said plainly.

Daikin then looked to the floor, regretting signing himself into the task force. He was young. The youngest of all of them, to be exact. His parents were gone long before he was picked up by the last of the Saiyans.

His sister had fallen three missions prior to this one. They had gathered intelligence that Prince Vegeta had been spotted on the forest moon of Rodon. It ended up being a trap. They lost 12 comrades that day.

He sometimes wondered, if his sister had lived, that the Saiyan race might not have been doomed to extinction. Besides her, there were no other female Saiyans...

He then realized that he was trailing off, and had missed several minutes of the briefing. He resumed listening in, hoping to catch something important he had missed.

"-and Daikin," He quickly looked towards his Prince. "You will be leading this mission."

"But sire, I am only-"

"I know, Daikin." Tarble interrupted.

"You are much younger than the rest of us. I also know that ever since the death of your sister, you have avoided the action. We understand that her death was traumatic, but I see great potential in you." Tarble gave him a warm smile at that.

Tarble always spoke about what he saw in him. He had seen his tactics In battle, and knew from the get go that he was gifted in the realm of Battle Tactics.

That's why he had always been on the front lines, giving the commands. You see, they weren't just a group of Saiyans. They went all over the galaxy, searching for any survivors of the once powerful Saiyan race. Their mission was to round up an army, so that together, they would defeat Frieza, and avenge the Saiyan race. They conquered, defeating nearly everything they encountered.

But this mission was going to be different.

It wasn't a raid, or a pillage. It was a risk. A win or lose. This was completely different from every other time. They didn't have a plan. They didn't know what to expect. This was Frieza. All they knew, was that they had been waiting for this day for 15 long years.

Cyclone, his best friend, and his mentor, had taught him a great deal about the time before Frieza and the Planet Trade Organization. He spoke of great battles. Wars waged across whole galaxies. Stories his father had told him of.

The restoration of all of that, rode on one goal:

Return Prince Vegeta.

If they could do that, they would be unstoppable. They had heard of Prince Vegeta's great triumphs.

He had stared death in the face and laughed. Whole armies were reduced to rubble by the Prince.

Now all they had to, was wait.

It was warm. Much warmer than the cold dark ship they were used to living in. They felt the soft dirt of Namek beneath their boots.

'What a fine place to die.' Kurrat thought.

He was shorter than most of his teammates. He had long, silky black hair, usually hiding his left eye. He didn't use his left eye much anymore. It had a long thin scar going from top to bottom of it. He thought of it as a symbol of his arrogance, a reminder of his failure to do as he was told. He remembered that day.

They were on a scavenge. They were low on rations, and had only a few days worth of food left. There weren't any fueling stations, or even a small pit stop moon like they would usually visit. So they decided to stop on a small red planet in the outer rim.

Unbeknownst to the 25 man group of Saiyans, was that this planet belonged to Cooler. They were ambushed upon landing, losing 7 comrades in the process. The remaining 18 were lucky to have escaped with their lives.

Kurrat had been up in the front lines, defending the group as they returned to their ship. He had suddenly been on his own, his closest friends being murdered right in front of him. He had been ordered to retreat to the ship, so that they could quickly jump to hyperspeed and escape. But just before disembarking, his brother, Turrin, was shot though the chest, killing him instantly.

That was the last straw. He no longer cared about escaping. He wanted to avenge his fallen comrades. He fired a blast of ki at a fuel cannister near the enemy's front line. It had created a larger explosion than he had expected, fling rocks and dust through the air. One rock had flown right into him, skinning his eye as he attempted to dodge it.

He could no longer see out of that eye, for it had been too heavily damaged. He was forced to retreat to the ship, barely escaping with his life.

He promised that this time, it would be different. There would be no retreats. No casualties. And if they were to fail, he would face death proudly, defending his honor until his last dying breath.

He would avenge his comrades.

"Banin, Jek," Tarble began. "Scout ahead, find Prince Vegeta, and do not engage. Keep your scouter cameras on, we're gonna need that surveillance feed. Am I clear?" The ruler asked.

"Yes sir." They each responded.

"Remember to surpress your ki so they don't detect you."

The two then rocketed off in the direction of the high power level they assumed to be Frieza. As they approach, the screens inside the Saiyan's ship flashed to life, a sign that the scouters had been turned on.

"We're live, boys." The sarcastic Taro said.

His face quickly turned to that of horror as the gruesome sight on the screen appeared.

"S.. Sire..." He hesitated.

"You might want to take a look at this..."

"What is it, Taro?" Their Prince said as he turned his head toward the screen. His face turned pale, as if he had seen a ghost.

"I... impossible." He said. The terrible picture he was looking was looking at, was none other than the Prince of Saiyans himself.

Only he wasn't winning.

"Well, Vegeta. I've grown quite bored. I believe it is time we say our good-byes, don't you? " He smirked.

"Quickly! Cyclone, Onius. With me!" Said a scared Tarble. The three Saiyans then touched two fingers to their foreheads. And then, they vanished.

"Frieza!" A determined yet scared Tarble said.

"Unhand him at once! "

The scouter feed was picking up every second of the bout. Everyone in the control room was shocked.

"Are you challenging me... Monkey?" The Demon asked.

"If that is what it takes, then I will defeat you, or die trying!" The Prince said as he rocketed off towards the icy tyrant.

The three Saiyans that had initiated the fight, where now lining up to be executed.

"I'm sorry, Niisan, I failed you." The Prince said.

"I can't take it anymore!" Taro said to his squad.

"We have to get in there and help them!"

He was now standing, his knuckles white from clenching his fists.

"You know we can't do that, Taro!" Kurrat retorted, knowing that the man was right. But he would not go against the orders of their respective Prince.

"Daikin, " Taro said, eyes beginning to water, "You're the Squadron leader. Tell him! You know we can't just leave them!" Taro was now crying.

'How?' Daikin thought.

'How could this have gone so horribly wrong?'

They then heard a horrible zinging sound from the large screen. They looked on in horror as the image of their long time friend, brother, and comrade, Cyclone, fell to the ground, dead.

The sound came again. This time, killing their comrade Onius. Daikin, the youngest of them all, collapsed on the ground, crying, slamming his fists against the metal floor, denting it.

Only Kohlra and Kabba were left to watch the death of their proud ruler.

"Alright, Kohlra. Start up the ship. We're leaving." Kabba said.

"Y-yes, sir" The pilot said.

But as he pressed the buttons, initiating the launch, nothing happened.

"Kohlra? I said get us out of here."

"I.. I can't sir. The engines are malfunctioning."

"G... guys. You might want to take a look at this." Kurrat said, pointing to the large screen.

"What.. is that.. Prince Vegeta?"

Daikin looked up at the screen, only to see the last Prince of Saiyans engulfed in a Godly light.

"I am death, brought to life."

Thanks for reading, and remember to RnR!


	5. Chapter 5: Downfall of Men

"I am death, brought to life"

That was the scariest, most intimidating thing he had ever heard. But he had to stay calm, even if only on the outside. He would not give the monkey the satisfaction of breaking him. He had to come up with a pla-CRASSSHHH!

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!"

The Saiyan Prince was in his face now, the swelling pain in his cheek pulling him back to reality.

"What do you want, monke-CRRAAKKK! An audible crunching sound could be heard when the prince threw his fist into the demon's face.

He the turned his head to only stare in the eyes of the Prince, smirking as wide as possible.

"Call me monkey, one more time. I dare you." The Prince was having more fun than he had ever had in his entire life. 30 long years he spent dreaming of this moment, finally expressing his hatred toward the monster that had killed not only his race, but his only sibling now as well.

Then, as he remember the murder of his brother, he grabbed Frieza by the tail, swinging him around at incredible speeds, and then throwing him. He then shot off, stopping yards away from Frieza. He waited for Frieza to pass, and prepared a double axe handle.

But Frieza never came. He had caught himself briefly before reaching the Super Saiyan Prince.

"Super Saiyan or not, no one surpasses the Lord of the Universe!" The angry tyrant screamed.

He flew towards Vegeta at his fastest speed, hoping to take him by surprise. But at the last moment, Vegeta caught his fist. Frieza then shot at him with his left hand. That one was caught as well.

Frieza's eyes showed nothing but fear as the Super Saiyan began crushing his fingers under his iron grip. He then swung his tail, a final attempt to stop the Saiyan's onslaught. This one connected with the left side of Vegeta's face. Yet it only passed through an after-image. Vegeta then appeared behind him, getting a powerful double fist to the back of Frieza's head. This sent Frieza sprawling.

He was far enough away from Vegeta, so he thought as quickly as possible to come up with a plan.

If only he could become stronger...

'Yes. That will work!' And as the Prince of Saiyans walked nearer, he set his plan into action.

"Well, Vegeta. I guess you were right. I really am far insuperior to you." The tyrant said in his most convincing voice possible. 'This has to be some sort of trick.' the Saiyan thought. 'Oh well. No fun in letting it stop here.'

Vegeta was well aware of Frieza's ability to decept his opponents.

"I really am no match for you... well, in this form at least." This struck the Saiyan quite differently. Frieza has no other forms. Doesn't he?...

"That's right, Vegeta. In my final form, you would be nothing. You would be an ant under my boot." The Prince was having a hard time finding what Frieza was getting at. Frieza knew of a Saiyan's need for a challenge. And he was going to exploit this.

"Too bad I don't have the time to transform. I promise you, it will have been quite the challenge."

Now all he needed was for Vegeta to take the bait.

"What do you say, Super Saiyan?" The Demon asked in his most sincere voice.

All was quiet as the Prince of Saiyans weighed his options. But his pride clouded his consiousness. 'What better way is there than to defeat this monster in his so called "Ultimate Form".' The Saiyan Prince thought. Whatever it was, he was sure he could handle it.

Vegeta then held up two fingers: "I'll give you two minutes. If your transformation is not complete by then, I will kill you."

Frieza then got into his stance : feet slightly apart, arms out at his sides, and his head down a bit.

" Herrrrrrggggggg..." Frieza grumbled. The transformation had begun. "HGGGG..HEERRGGGGG. . AGGHHHNN.." His whole body became encompassed by a dark purple aura.

" 78...79...80...8..." He said through gritted teeth.

His muscles began to bulge.

First his chest. And his calfes. Then his biceps. His shoulders. His thighs. Even his tail seemed more muscular.

'Muscle doesn't always win a fight', The Saiyan Prince thought confidently.

"I believe that your two minutes are up, Frieza."

'No... I just.. need.. a little more.. time..' The now monstrous looking demon thought.

"And if this is all you have, I belive your valiant efforts were all for nought." Though Vegeta really was itching for a fight, he was a bit disappointed by Frieza.

"98.. 99.. 100!"

The demon then relaxed everything, his muscles looking slightly smaller than before. He then let out a long sigh. All of the previous damage Vegeta had done was no longer evident, same as Frieza's other forms.

"Are you ready, Vegeta?" Frieza asked.

"Ready for what, weakling?" The Prince responded.

"Ready... FOR YOUR DEATH!" The tyrant screamed as he launched himself at the Prince of Saiyans, his new speed taking Vegeta by surprise.

'Yep. Might have underestimated that...'

Frieza's first three punches were blocked, but the fourth made it past Vegeta's defenses. It landed square in his face. A streak of blood flowing from his bottom lip. "Oh look, you actually managed to inflict damage."

It bothered Frieza that Vegeta wasn't taking his newfound strength seriously. "Hey, monkey, wanna hear something funny?" The Demon asked as the punches flew.

"Not really", the prince began, "You were never really that funny."

"Oh I'm sure you'd love this one." Frieza replied.

"Fine. Fire away." The Prince answered.

"I can breathe in space!" The tyrant said, forming a crackling ball of dark red energy. "Can you? He he he!"The ball grew immensely in size in a matter of seconds. The monster floated up higher into the air, thrusting his arms downward. " I'LL BLOW UP THIS PLANET!" The icy tyrant screamed as the evil ball of dark red energy slowly drifted towards the surface.

'With pride, Vegeta. With pride.' The proud Saiyan Prince thought as he stood firmly on the ground, feet apart, arms outstretched. He was going to block it.

"Um... guys. We should probably get out of here." The scared monk said.

"Piccolo, I need you to take everyone to my ship, get Bulma, and leave. Even if it means without me." Goku said in his most determined voice.

"No way dad, we're not leaving without you!" Yelled the young Saiyan.

"But what if Vegeta doesn't win. I have to help him!" Goku pleaded. He really was just making an excuse for staying to fight.

"Promise me you'll come back, Goku." The monk asked. He could only look on sadly as his friend hung his head.

"Come on, Gohan, we don't have much time. "

"All right, coward, let's see what you've got! " The Saiyan Prince yelled. It was too loud over the ominous crackling sounds the giant death ball made to speak calmly.

And then the ball reached.

"Come on Frieza! Give me all you've got!"

The Prince of Saiyans stood proud. Feet firm on the ground. Ready for anything.

He let the ball reach his hands, easing it into his hold. But it was too strong. It quickly began pushing him further into the soft Namekian dirt. It created a large crater, devouring everything in its path.

And then it was quiet. Nothing of the Saiyan could be seen. He was gone.

Seconds pass until anyone is brave enough to say something.

" Serves you right, 'Super Saiyan'." The tyrant taunted.

The massive ball of energy began lifting. A hand appeared, lifting the ball. Not just any hand. But that of the mighty Prince of Saiyans himself. He was covered in dirt and blood.

His armor was ruined: The chestplate was nearly completely destroyed, the whole top half missing, being cut in a jagged diagonal line. His spandex suit, torn in most places. One of his gloves were missing. He then tossed the huge sphere of energy, it slowly levitating upwards.

" 20x Kamehameha!" The messy haired Saiyan yelled, forcing a wave of icy blue energy out of his hands. The wave then hit the ball, forcing it out of the atmosphere. Then the Prince floated up out of the crater, onto the surface, and smiled.

"Heh," he laughed. "Hah!" His laugh growing louder.

And one Frost Demon wasn't entertained.

"Hahah! Aahhahah! Ahhahahahahaha!-FSSSKK! "Aha-huh?"

The laughter quickly died, as the Prince glanced down at his chest. There was a small, bloody hole where the death beam had gone straight through his heart.

"N.. no.." The Prince said. He then collapsed on the soft Namekian dirt. A pool of blood quickly forming around him.

"Vegeta! No!" Goku yelled. The pitch of his voice rising, conveying a sense of fear. The messy haired hero then ran over to the fallen Prince.

"Ka... Karotto.." The Prince began, "Come.. closer.." Goku then knelt down in front of the former Super Saiyan. "You.. have.. to stop.. Frieza. You have to.. to finish.. what I've started. You must... let go.. of your merciful ways."

" I can't, Vegeta. I'm not like you."

"You must.. Kaka.. rotto. It's the only.. way.. to stop him."

"Save your strength, Vegeta. "

" No Kakarotto! Cough cough. You need.. to hear this.." He then tried to sit up, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Look.. over there.."

He pointed to the three bloody bodies, all laying in a line.

Goku put a hand over his mouth, his face turning white.

"You see that.. Kakarotto? Take a nice.. long look."

Frieza smiled at the gesture, proud of his kills.

"That... was Frieza's work. Do you see.. why he cannot.. live? He did.. the same thing.. to your.. father."

"Put a whole in his heart, and still he continues talking?" The Demon mumbled.

"Planet.. Vegeta, our Planet.. our mother Planet.. was not destroyed.. by a giant.. meteor. It was.. Frieza. He did it. Ask him. He's proud of it!"

Tears were shown in Goku's eyes as he paid very close attention to every word Vegeta spoke. He knew what he said was true.

"We were loyal to him. Served him. Did everything.. he asked.. of us. But he was afraid. Afraid.. that someone... like me.. would rise up.. and defeat him."

He was losing so much blood. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He began to cry, hot tears flooded his vision.

"So he turned on us. He killed.. us all.."

He took a handful of dirt and grass, clutching it tight as he felt his end nearing.

" Please, Kakarotto! Cough cough. You must.. be the one.. to defeat him. He must.. die by a Saiyan's hand. Please" The Prince pleaded, "He made me what I am. Please, don't let him do it to anyone else!" He was crying so hard, knowing what was up ahead.

"Avenge me.. Kakarotto. Avenge... us..."

And then he was gone.

A gust of wind then blew, a way of the planet honoring the dead. The Prince's eyes laid shut, all of his life essence absent. At this sight, a familiar Saiyan grew angry.

As a matter of fact, he was infuriated.

"I promise, Vegeta." He said calmly. "I will do everything in my power to defeat him."

The icy tyrant smiled at Saiyan's emotional display.

"And what exactly will you do, monkey? Not even the 'Legendary Super Saiyan' could defeat me." He said mockingly.

"That's enough, Frieza!" Goku was getting angrier by the second.

Using a powerful wave of psychic energy, he created a dibbit in the ground.

"Good bye, Vegeta." Goku said glumly.

"Guess you weren't as cold-hearted as you lead on to be." The Saiyan looked down at the Prince's body, now realizing the Saiyan's true self.

"A heart of stone could never shed tears like you did." Goku said, picking up the cold body of the Saiyan Prince.

"You must have been holding them back your whole life." He said, carrying the body over to the small dent in the soft Namekian dirt.

"I think I understand you now." He said, looking back at the smirking tyrant behind him.

"You weren't grieving over your own death or the destruction of our planet," He began, keeping his eyes locked with those of the Frost Demon's.

"You were grieving because he made you what he wanted you to be!" He yelled, now fully understanding the Prince's pride.

"You never had a chance to be anything else!" He said, gently laying the last of the Saiyan royal bloodline into the small indent in the ground.

"But I still respect you." He said, shoveling dirt into the Prince's final resting place with his hands.

"You had the fiery will of a Saiyan. And I hope you can share that with me now." Goku said, shoveling in the last of the dirt.

"Thank you for saving my son's life, and buying time for me to recover." He said, patting down the soft dirt of Namek.

"And I will do my best to honor your final wish."

"Are you finished yet, monkey?" The impatient Frost Demon asked.

"It would appear so." Goku replied.

"You do realize, you stand no chance." Frieza smiled.

"I know I won't be able to defeat you," Goku said, getting into his fighting stance. "But I can at least buy my friends enough time to escape."

"Well then," Frieza began, getting into a stance of his own,

"Shall we begin?"


	6. Chapter 6: Kaioken

Part 1: Kaioken

"Shall we begin?" The Demon asked impatiently.

A face of concentration suddenly showed upon the last of the Saiyans.

"Kaioken..." Goku said, instantly becoming surrounded by blood red flames.

"... x20!" Goku yelled.

He then lunged at Frieza, swinging a powerful right hook. Frieza block the punch, responding with a strong elbow to the stomach, then kicking his opponent, launching him through the air.

This caught Goku by surprise.

'Wh... what? How did block that?!' He thought.

"I told you, Monkey." The demon said mockingly. "You are far outclassed by me."

Goku then realized that the Demon was speaking the truth. 'He's right, ' Goku thought.

'This level of Kaioken isn't going to be enough to catch up with Frieza.'

He then had a thought.

King Kai had warned Goku of his limit with the Kaioken technique. If he were to go more than twenty times his normal strength, the results could be fatal. But he had to try.

"Kaioken... times twenty-five!" He yelled, his aura shining brighter, his muscles increasing in size.

He then rocketed off towards Frieza, cocking back his right arm. The tyrant was taken by surprise, blocking just moments too late. He took a powerful blow to the chest, causing him to double over in pain.

But the 20x Kamehameha wave he used to direct the Supernova off course had used up a lot of his strength.

As the two exchanged blows, he found it becoming harder and harder to keep concentration on maintaining the x25 Kaioken. Even though he had the upper hand, it wouldn't be for long.

As the two continued grappling, Goku was losing ground. And fast.

"THWAACKK!" Sounded Frieza's tail, as it struck Goku in the head.

He then followed the flying Saiyan, grabbing him with his tail, and placing his arms by Goku's lower back.

"I warned you, Monkey! " The tyrant yelled as fired a ball of ki from his arms at close range, launching Goku towards the ground.

The hero hit the ground hard, stirring up dust and rocks. And as he tried to right himself, the Demon grew nearer. He had to think of something, And fast.

'If only I had been at full strength...' The Saiyan thought.

On a small planet, in a different dimension, a familiar blue diety was also thinking of a way out for the Saiyan.

"Kami? Are you there?" The rotund Kai asked camly.

"Yes. I read you King Kai." The elder Namekian said sincerely, hoping for some great news about the triumphs of what once was his pupil.

"I need you to do me a favor. But we have to do it fast, we don't have much time." The Kai of the North said with haste.

"I see. What can I help you with?" The Earth's protector said, taking on a much more serious tone.

"We need to summon Shenron. It may be the only way to save Goku." King Kai demanded.

The two of Earth's defenders that had been sent to the star to train were listening in quite carefully, completely unaware of the situation.

"I will have them collected immediately." The old Namek said, giving a nod to his faithful Genie companion.

"I will contact you once the Dragon Balls have been assembled. But until then, can I at least ask of you what it is we are to wish for?" The Namek asked sincerely.

"Well," The rotund blue diety began, "My idea was to revive everyone that died on Namek, with the exception of Frieza's goons, which in turn should bring back all the Namekians." The Kai explained.

"And that would bring back Namek's Dragon Balls, correct?" The elder Namek asked.

"That's right, Kami. And with those, we can wish back Tien and Yamcha." The diety said excitedly.

"An incredible strategy, my friend!" Said the Namekian happily.

"Well then. Contact me when you have all seven collected."

"Will do. Kami out." The Protector of Earth said before cutting the connection between the two.

"Hyyyaaaaaa!" The hero yelled, as he attempted to kick frieza, his foot catching him in the side of the head. Frieza's head was knocked back.

As he turned his head back, he swung his leg with lightning speed, hitting the Saiyan in the side, breaking several ribs.

The Saiyan wimpered as he hit the ground, coughing blood and saliva.

"Do you finally accept your death, scum?" The Demon asked mockingly, chest heaving.

"Yes.." The Saiyan breathed roughly.

"Ahhh!" He cried, receiving a strong kick to the side, breaking his already fractured body even more.

"Now, this time I want you to speak clearly!" The tyrant taunted, reaching his tail around Goku's neck, hoisting him up by strangle hold.

"Yes... I accept." The Saiyan choked out.

" But at least," he laughed, "At least I made a difference. " The broken hero finished.

"What are you talking about?" The Demon asked impatiently.

"Turn.. around.. Frieza." Goku smiled, choking out his last few words.

Frieza turned around just in time to see the Capsule Corporation spaceship shoot out of the atmosphere.

" So you think. " The tyrant smirked, as a sphere of purple energy began forming in his outstretched arm.

Goku's eyes widened.

" Now watch, as the last of your pathetic race dies with you! " Yelled the Demon.

"THUUUUUM!" A thunderous crackle was heard, interrupting Frieza. And along with it, a glorious golden light.

Something had come out Namek.

Part 2: Resurrection

He remembered dying. He remembered how his arrogance had clouded his consiousness. He remembered humiliation.

He had finally attained the power he had been told about since childhood.

And it had been ripped from him. Dead because of his own stupidity. But then suddenly,

He was back.

And when he woke, it was dark. The same darkness he had hoped to drag Frieza down into. And at that thought, he grew angry.

His rage growing, he powered up to the legendary state of Super Saiyan, bursting out of the planet itself.

" Im back. " The Prince said, rocketing off towards the large power of Frieza.

" Wh... what was that?" The Demon asked, dropping the half-dead Saiyan to the ground.

'Vegeta. ' The hero thought happily.

"What did you do!?" Frieza yelled.

He refused to believe that the Saiyan Prince was back.

"Turn... around, Frieza. " Goku laughed, catching his breath sowly.

Frieza's eyes widened, knowing what was about to happen to him.

The Prince leaned in close to the Demon's rectangular ears, and whispered.

" Boo. " The Prince said quietly.

"NNNOOOOOO!" The tyrant screamed as he threw his fist into the Saiyan Prince, only to be met by an after-image. Vegeta then appeared behind him, thrusting his fist through the tyrant's back.

It had gone right through him, penitrating and destroying several arteries.

All the Demon felt was pain. Horrible, horrible pain. He felt his innards being rearranged as the Saiyan twisted him arm out of his chest cavity.

'No more.' The Prince thought.

'No more fooling around. I allowed my arrogance to get the best of me, and it cost me my life.'

" No longer will you plague the universe, Frieza. For your end has finally come. " The Prince said.

" You.. think you've... defeated me.. Monkey?" Frieza spoke through blood.

" You are all... dead. "

" What do you speak of, trash?" The Prince demanded.

" My... Father.. will find.. you." He smiled.

" You all.. are going.. to die! Stupid... arrogant... Monke-"

"CRRAAKKK" sounded the snapping of the Demon's neck.

Then Vegeta threw the Demon's corpse into the air and fired a strong wave of ki, incinerating the dead ruler's body, turning it to ashes.

" Finally. It is over. " The Prince said.

He then felt a collection of power levels. But these were different. They were much higher than the Namekians that had also returned.

" Kakarotto." The Prince said proudly,

" You are now the only other full blooded Saiyan. And that makes you very important. Which is why I've decided to spare your life... for now. " He said.

"Can you move? " He asked.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I'm all outta juice. And I kinda... broke the last healer. " The broken hero replied camly.

"Dammit, Kakarotto! " The Prince said frustratingly.

"Then I guess I'll have to bring you back myself." The Prince said, hoisting the other Saiyan up over his shoulder.

" But Vegeta, " Goku said tiredly, "There aren't any other ships. "

This stopped Vegeta in his tracks.

He the let out a long sigh, dropped the Saiyan, and sat.

" Welp, " He began, "It's gonna be a looong day."

Hey there, readers! I would like to thank you for reading, and remember to R&R!

On a side note, I would like to say something about the help Vegeta offered to Goku:

In the end of the Frieza saga, Gohan is told by Vegeta that the fact that Goku is dead, Gohan is the last Saiyan alive, and that is why he would space his life.

I decided to apply the same thing to Goku. If Vegeta cared about Gohan being the last of the Saiyans, why not Goku? If Goku truly was the last of the Saiyans, was very injured, and trapped on the same planet, wouldn't Vegeta want him to live?

What happened to the rest of the Saiyans?

What is to come of Goku's injuries?

How will the Saiyan Prince get off of the same planet as Goku?

Stay tuned for the answers, next time on

Dragon Ball: Wrath of The Saiyans!


End file.
